Nicotina
by AmatistaBlack
Summary: Sasuke en su adolescencia se volvió adicto al cigarrillo. Le diagnosticaron enfisema y su mundo dio un vuelco. Su vida se iba acortando rápidamente por su preciado vicio. No solo la enfermedad que sufre lo está matando, un secreto y un remordimiento del pasado lo volvieron solitario y frio. Sólo una persona podrá sacar de la depresión al moreno mientras se enamora en el proceso.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

.

**Aclaraciones:** AU, lenguaje obsceno.

.

* * *

**Prologo.**

.

.

Habían pasado como dos horas quizás menos… me estremecí al recordar lo que sucedió esta mañana, había despertado tosiendo sangre y me había asustado tanto que fui con mi médico.

.

Me había hecho unos exámenes y en este momento estaba con el sobre entre mis manos. Estaba sudando frio, no tenía idea de lo que podría suceder luego. Tome mi taza de café negro amargo y sorbí un largo trago para luego prender el quinto cigarrillo de la segunda cajetilla.

.

Antes de abrir el sobre sentí como mi vida paso rápidamente ante mis ojos, mi familia, mis hermanos, la empresa que mi padre me había dejado… sacudí mis pensamientos dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo, como olvidar mi maldita adición a la nicotina… desde que cumplí los 17 y antes de ingresar a la universidad le pedí a mis padres tener una año sabático para conocer el mundo y sus vicios… pero jamás había pensado que al probar algunas cosas me llegaran a convertir en un verdadero adicto… primero había sido el sexo, ¿qué puedo decir? Era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

.

Luego el sexo pasó a un segundo plano cuando un par de amigos me introdujeron al mundo del cigarrillo… es como la heroína, mi cuerpo se hizo dependiente a él como lo es respirar. Desde entonces mi adicción a la nicotina no era tan fuerte como lo es ahora… suelo fumarme 8 cajetillas de cigarros al día. Me he vuelto noctambulo y mis horas de sueño se han reducido a 15 horas a la semana. Había perdido peso y mi blanquecina piel ahora tenía tonalidades marfiles. Había tenido mucho cuidado con mis dientes por lo tanto en todos estos años jamás tuve problemas en que sufrieran el daño que ahora mis pulmones me reclaman.

.

Suspire… mi madre había tenido razón, debía haber ido a una terapia para controlar mi adicción pero por orgulloso jamás quise aceptar que tenía un vicio… y ahora que estoy al borde de la muerte es donde me arrepiento de haberla escuchado ¿irónico, no?

.

Mas irónica era mi vida… yo Sasuke Uchiha un hombre que a sus 27 años no le hace falta nada…

.

Lentamente abrí el sobre, saque un papel perfectamente doblado y comencé a leerlo… estaba nervioso y no sabía el porqué, estaba asustado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

Entonces el móvil comenzó a sonar y respire entre aliviado e intrigado.

.

— ¿Diga?

.

—_Señor Uchiha… ¿Cómo le va? Es el doctor Souta, quería saber si ha recibido el sobre del laboratorio_—dijo entre dudoso y esperanzado el doctor al otro lado del aparato.

.

—Sí, justamente estaba por leerlo.

.

—_Déjeme ser yo quien le explique de forma más detallada como esta su situación… Lamento informarle que sus pulmones están muy dañados y no duraran mucho en ese estado, su garganta está bastante afectada también y tememos que pueda generarle problemas para comer o beber._—él hizo una pausa mientras yo fruncía el ceño, no había tenido tacto alguno al referirse a mi estado, suspire molesto y fatigado dándole otra calada a mi cigarrillo y terminaba por completo mi café— _En pocas palabras señor Uchiha, como usted mismo lo está leyendo en el informe que le he mandado, tiene posibilidades muy altas de padecer cáncer pulmonar o en el peor de los casos Enfisema* dadas las circunstancias. Esto no es seguro aún pero para no arriesgarnos voy a necesitar que vuelva por el laboratorio a hacerle varias pruebas._

.

—Entiendo… iré mañana temprano— Pase mi diestra por mi rostro, acariciando mis cabellos y colgué la llamada.

.

Retracto al decir que no me hace falta nada… porque esta vez, necesitaba ayuda para no morir en manos de mí hasta ahora preciado vicio…el cigarrillo.

.

.

.

_*****Enfisema: Destruye progresivamente los pulmones haciendo tan difícil la respiración que hasta un simple paseo se hace imposible. La nicotina es el principal factor causal de las enfermedades respiratorias. Más del 90% de los casos de bronquitis se deben al consumo de este producto._

* * *

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, ha pasado muchísimo desde mi última actualización._

_Lamento mucho mi tardanza pero he tenido varios inconvenientes, uno de ellos es que mi notebook se ha dañado y sin el no puedo hacer absolutamente nada ya allí tengo todo._

**Amatista.**


End file.
